Post Modum Castle
by Ausiewanab
Summary: A series of Castle episode drabbles that follow the order of episodes aired. Each episode will have a drabble focusing on something that happened before, during, or after the episode concluded.
1. Flowers For Your Grave

**Castle ABC drabbles seem to be the "it" thing to write in the Castle fandom. I decided to make a change to the whole clichéd alphabet drabble series, I'm going to write a drabble for each episode of Castle starting with the pilot and going in order. Some will be short short, others might be a bit longer just depending on the episode. I will be going in order of episodes aired so meaning next one is Nanny McDead, which is always a fun episode.**

**Of course, as always I don't own anything Castle related. And Thanks to all my fellow Robotorgo'ers who are always a great source of inspiration and friendship. I take all blame for mistakes.**

**Flowers for your Grave**

The sun had slowly faded in the background as Kate Beckett entered the precinct doors. Her mind raced around the thought that she had just turned down having sex with a guy she had idolized for years. Part of her screamed wanting to know what she was thinking, the other part patted her on the back telling her she was a good girl to walk away. As she entered the elevator and pressed the number four button, she felt a pang of disappointment. The kind of disappointment that comes after you discover that the hero you loved and let yourself get lost in their works, was only human. Albeit a jerk, but still human. She wanted to hold onto her ideal image of her favorite author that had come from the countless times she had stared at his god like picture from the back of her book, looking at her with longing eyes that told stories of his imagination to his readers .The same guy who had flashed her a caring smile as he signed his Derrick Storm book "To my loyal fan Kate, best wishes Richard Castle" when she had attended his book signing the previous year. Her delusions of grander was replaced by the real Richard Castle, who spent the last week of her life a living hell by questioning her judgment, stealing evidence, and trying to apprehend a criminal with a shoe in his hand.

The elevator crawled to a slow pace as it rose to its destination, she leaned her head against the wall and smiled. As much havoc as he caused during the case, she still felt a bit of a fangirl twinge knowing she got under his skin too. While he might have a playboy lifestyle aspect, she knew that she intrigued him enough to want more. She slowly exited the elevator, walked over to her desk, and ran her fingers across the brown box that held all his works. She had recently added the advanced copy of Storm Fall, still wrapped in tissue paper and in its decorative box. A bit of her wanted to go on the fansites and post about her experiences, but the rational part of her was telling her to savor the moment. As she gathered her items to go home, she stopped once again at the box and removed the gift he had given her, knowing for a brief time, she would forget the Richard Castle she had met, and indulge herself in the Richard Castle that had helped her move on from her mothers death. She left with the single book in the gift box in hand, welcoming the thought of a warm bath, cold wine, and a few moments of suspension of disbelief. Tomorrow will be a new day, and a new crime to solve, and Richard Castle will all be but a memory and a good book away.

**Please let me know what you think, if I should continue or just delete this idea and story series.**


	2. Nanny McDead

**This is probably a one off sort of thing that this episode drabble is taking place about 15 years prior to the episode time line. I always admired the father/daughter bond that Rick and Alexis have that I wanted to expand on it a bit. I love their aspect and I'm there aren't too many fics out there that show what a great father daughter relationship they have.**

**Once again I don't own Castle. I do own a twitter account and I'm starting a campaign to bring back Perlmutter. But that's it. All mistakes are mine and I will easily admit I wrote this with a half of a bottle of wine.**

**Nanny McDead**

"I want Alexis to stay here in the apartment with me all day." Rick Castle said as he finished putting the final touches on the new musical mobile that he had just placed above his newborn daughters crib.

"Richard I don't see why its so important that you watch Alexis when we could just hire a nanny." The vibrant red-head declared as she rocked the newborn back and forth in the wooden rocking chair. "We can easily get one the best nanny's available. I even made an appointment with the top nanny staffing services." She pealed back the swaddling a bit to make sure her newborn was truly asleep. "Besides, Richard, you hate being interrupted when you write."

"I just think it's more practical for her to stay at home with me. Besides, there is a difference between her disrupting me and you disrupting me while I write to have sex and to tell me about your latest bargain you found." Rick said as tested the mobile by pushing it and forcing it to twirl around. The soft music of Twinkle Twinkle played in the background as the stars and moon made their final loop swinging in the air. He smiled as he watched his beautiful wife rock their new pride and joy to sleep. It had only been four weeks since Alexis was born, and she was easily becoming the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sure he had accomplished many things by the time she had come around, but even becoming a New York Times best seller couldn't hold a candlelight to the happiness he felt each time he held his daughter in his arms. Of course, if you had asked him the day that Meredith had told him they were pregnant, he might have said otherwise. Being a father was never high on the list of things to do in his life. Best Selling Author, Noble Peace Prize, getting an honorary Doctorate degree and then maybe having children. Of course his apprehensions could have something to do with the fact he never had a father himself. And he was not afraid to admit that even in fourth week of her life, he had no clue what he was doing, and no one to ask fatherhood questions with ether.

Meredith stopped rocking and he gently lifted Alexis out of her arms and watched as she slept. How could two people ever make something so beautiful was beyond him. He walked her over to the crib and as he laid her gently on her back she made a soft cooing sound. At that moment, he knew his life was complete and he wanted to be in every aspect of this child's life. His wife stood next to him and smiled. "We did good Richard."

Rick smiled and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more of a slow, loving kiss. He couldn't agree more, they did do good with Alexis. "Yes we did."

"I guess I will cancel the appointments we have with the nanny agencies."

**A/N: I just wanted to put in a bit here beyond what I wrote for the opener. I decided early on in this episode fic that I wanted to write about Castle's comment about how him and Meredith decided if someone was going to screw up Alexis' life, it might as well be him. I think Meredith gets a bad rap and is always portrayed as a vapid shop-a-holic bitch, when I'm sure there is more to her because otherwise Castle wouldn't have married her. I just wanted to give her a little bit more of a voice-even if it was a short little voice. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Hedge Fund Homeboys

**Happy Presidents Day to all my American readers. To everyone else, Happy Castle Monday! I debated on the next installment/episode since the air dates are different than the production dates for the episodes. If you consult air dates, Hedge Fund Homeboys would be next, but the actual third episode and dvd order has Hell Hath No Fury as next. I decided to go with air date instead of production date. **

**Once again, I don't own Castle. Thanks again to my fellow Robotorgo'ers.**

**Hedge Fund Homeboys **

Alexis stared at the ceiling above her bed. The guilt of lying to her dad the day before had kept her up most of the night, and when she did sleep, she had visions of him finding out and disowning her. The fantasy dream version of her dad had yelled at her and told her how he couldn't trust her and didn't want anything to do with her. Of course she knew her subconscious was over reacting, but for some reason she couldn't get the thought of the lie she told him out of her head.

After giving up on sleep, she quietly got ready for school. Unfortunately, the guilt drowned her mind as it kept reminding her of her lies while the warm water poured above her. She kept telling herself that it was no big deal. She technically didn't lie to him since he never asked her about it. It was just a protective fib, one that she kept to herself to keep her dad from worrying about her. However, the guilt kept swirling away in her thoughts as she continued to get ready. For once, she was welcoming the thought of learning algebra so she wouldn't continue to dwell on her protective lies. As she finished the final touches on her hair, she starred back at herself and waited for the devil horns to show up and punish her for her fibs. At that moment, she knew she had to tell him.

Alexis paced back and forth in front of her fathers office as her mind debated her future actions. She could imagine a Jiminy Cricket like voice telling her that she needed to confess her lies and only then would she feel better. But as soon as the soothing conscious voice had ended, a more devilish voice reminded her that she had already made her mends and repaid the ride and then some back. She stopped in her tracks as her mind continued to debate the good and bad of telling her father that she had rode the subway and jumped the turnstile because she didn't want to miss the train. She bawled her fist and scrunched her face as she made a non verbal motion of frustration as she quietly stomped her feet in place.

She tried to walk past the threshold of her fathers office, but stopped mid step. Her mind raced in circles wondering how disappointed her dad would. She had not only lied to him, but also hid the fact that she disobeyed him by riding the subway past 10pm. She knew when her and Kelsey made the decision to take the "nine" late at night was wrong, but what was she to do? She reminded herself that it was the most logical decision to make in order to get home in time for curfew. If she looked at it that way, then it was okay, right?

Alexis turned around to walk away from his office, but only made it a few feet before her conscious ate away at her soul and forced her to turn back around and walk into his office. He had been so understanding and trusting of her that she just knew she couldn't continue to lie to him. She walked past the doorway and stopped in front of the chair he was sleeping in with his laptop. She took a deep breath and knew it was now or never, and this was the only way to make herself feel better. And as she began waking him up, she knew the inner cricket conscious was going to be proud, and the devil would finally leave her alone.

**Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think or tips on how to improve, or even a suggestion for an upcoming episode. **


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**Just like the drabble I wrote for Nanny McDead this one doesn't take place during the episode-however it takes place during season three after Nikki Heat. I think its time the guys got some love so I decided to write a story based on a one off comment made during Hell Hath No Fury. Thanks to MorrisGrad09 for letting me bounce this idea off her in Robotorgo. Thanks Lover!**

* * *

****

Hell Hath No Fury

"Would you turn it?"

"Bro, I am turning it."

"Maybe if we angle it, it will fit better."

"Bro, there is no amount of angling it that will get this thing out of here. How the hell did you get this thing in her to begin with?"

Kevin Ryan shrugged, which only made things worse by getting the red couch further wedged between the door and the hallway wall outside his apartment. "It was easier to get in since the living room was a lot more open than it is now."

And at that point, if Javier Esposito could remove his hands from the couch, he would slap it against his forehead. "So tell me again why you are finally moving this nasty roadkill couch out of your apartment?"

"Jenny and I thought we would pick out our own furniture as wedding gifts."

"She found out you rescued this off the side of the road?"

"Yup."

The two continued to twist and shove the couch in and out of the doorway They twisted it to the left outside the hallway while angling it to the right inside the small apartment. After finally angling it just right, the couch made it out the doorway and the two stumbled into the hallway. Catching their breath, they set the couch on the floor

"Let's get this this to the corner?"

"No, this is," Esposito said as he waived his hand over the overly worn out red couch that sat in the hallway. "This is going in the dumpster."

"It still good, someone might want to take it."

"No that is what Goodwill is for, and trust me, Goodwill won't take this."

The two stared at each other until Jenny popped her head out the doorway. "That's going in the dumpster, right?"

"Right." They both said at the same time. 

* * *

**This one was a bit hard to write. Not one of my favorite episodes-which really makes it hard to write. So I totally understand that it sucks. But tomorrow is just a drabble away, or as Hockey puts it, A Song Away. **


End file.
